s'agapo
by zyjizhang
Summary: One, you born Second, you live Third, you love Forth, you die . hunkai/sekai fanfiction
1. chapter 1

JONGIN

Café ini bukanlah tempat yang nyaman, tapi setidaknya penerangannya yang remang-remang menghalangi orang-orang menatapku dengan iba. Terlebih, tak cukup banyak orang yang mengenalku disini, barangkali itu akan membantuku agar tak terlalu merasa terpuruk. Mereka semua terlihat sibuk menikmati waktu mereka sebaik-baiknya. Seperti laki-laki di sudut sana yang menekuri gelas di tangannya tanpa kedip, tipe-tipe orang yang sedang menanggung beban pikiran. Atau perempuan di sebelah meja bartender yang tampaknya mencuri pandang terlalu sering pada si bartender, tak sulit menebaknya, dia berusaha memberi sinyal kepada bartender itu bahwa dia tertarik. Atau kalau tidak, seperti laki-laki yang duduk tak jauh dariku. Pucat dan menggunakan sarung tangan, berusaha keras agar tak menyenggol apapun di sampingnya. Tipe orang yang terlalu protektif. 

Sementara aku, duduk diam di sofa yang letaknya hampir di tengah ruangan itu. Menunduk menekuri sepatuku seakan itu adalah benda terindah di dunia ini. Tipe orang yang sedang terpuruk. Dan itulah statusku saat ini, terpuruk. 

Saat aku baru saja hendak mengambil minumanku di atas meja, seorang perempuan menabrak tanganku yang saat itu terjulur. Aku mendongak dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik dan menawan dengan pakaian glamour nya. Tipe-tipe wanita gila fashion, tapi matanya jelas memancarkan kegilaannya saat ini. Air matanya menggenang tebal sekali, berkedip sekali saja dan genangan air itu akan tumpah ruah. 

"Ma…maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja…" suaranya hampir terdengar sinting. Sebelah tangannya memegang dompet besarnya yang terlalu bersinar dengan erat di depan dadanya, seakan dengan begitu akan mencegah tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping. Wanita ini pastilah habis mengalami putus cinta. Tak susah untuk mengetahuinya dari caranya memeluk tubuhnya seperti itu. Dan dengan sengatan perasaan kasihan, dia mengingatkanku pada noona-ku dulu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan biarkan aku menahanmu." Kataku, merasa kasihan sekaligus mengerti akan keadaan wanita itu. Bagaimanapun juga keadaanku tak lebih baik dari wanita itu. Wanita itu membungkuk untuk berterima kasih padaku, dan saat dia melakukan itu, satu tetes air matanya berhasil lolos. Aku menelan ludahku dengan perasaan tercekat. Aku sudah cukup sedih sekarang, dan melihat orang lain sesedih itu membuat kesedihan ini terasa dua kali lebih menyakitkan.

Ketika si wanita melesat menjauh, ujung mataku menangkap gerakan penasaran dari laki-laki yang duduk tak jauh dariku. Aku memperhatikan wanita itu sampai dia menghilang di balik pintu café tersebut, kemudian menoleh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Mengejutkan, ternyata laki-laki pucat bersarung tangan sedang menatap tajam ke arahku. Dia bahkan tak bersusah payah mengalihkan pandangannya saat matanya bersirobot denganku. 

Dengan perasaan seperti mendadak wajahku di penuhi jerawat, aku menunduk, merasa risih. Di pandangi seperti itu, membuatku menyadari betapa kacaunya keadaanku saat ini. Rambutku tidak tersisir sejak dua belas jam yang lalu, karena aku menolak pulang ke rumah walaupun ponselku terus saja menjerit-jerit. Belum lagi tampaknya pakaianku benar-benar berantakan. Karena memang aku tak berniat sama sekali untuk merapikannya. 

Kemudian mendadak saja, seseorang sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Pakaian serba gelap itu, dan sepasang tangan yang terbalut sarung tangan, membuatku mendongak dan melihat sebentuk wajah pucat dan runcing sedang menunduk memandangku dengan matanya yang terlalu menyelidik.

"Bolehkah kita berkenalan?" suaranya terdengar ramah. Maka akupun mengangguk. Aku sudah mengulurkan tanganku, tapi terpaksa tanganku harus terjulur sedikit lebih lama karena si laki-laki pucat perlahan melepas sarung tangan kanannya. 

Dia menatap mataku dalam sebelum mulai menjulurkan tangannya. Ujung jari tengahnya baru saja menyentuh jariku, tapi dia sudah menarik tangannya lagi dengan kecepatan yang mengagetkan. Seakan tanganku mengalirkan semacam energy listrik yang membuatnya tersetrum. 

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung dan merasa bersalah, tapi aku belum menurunkan uluran tanganku. Si laki-laki pucat sekarang mengamatiku dengan mata terkejut, penasaran dan waspada.

"Eh? Apakah ada yang salah?" aku bertanya dengan tidak enak.

Sejenak tampaknya si laki-laki pucat sudah siap melemparkan jawaban, tapi kemudian dia malah tersenyum tapi matanya masih terlihat berhati-hati. 

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ku rasa reaksiku agak berlebihan." Jawabnya, suaranya terdengar terlalu ramah dan hampir membuatku terkesima. Tapi kemudian si laki-laki pucat kembali menggengam tanganku. Kali ini genggaman yang erat. Si laki-laki pucat menatap mataku seakan dia sedang menyelami diriku dengannya. Genggaman tangannya terlalu erat, tapi aku tidak berniat memperingatkan pemuda itu. "Aku Sehun." 

"Aku Kai," balasku. Dengan sangat hati-hati aku berusaha untuk mengendurkan tautan tangan kami dalam usahaku untuk mengurangi resiko jemariku remuk dalam remasan kuat Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun menyadari usahaku, karena setelahnya Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya. 

"Apakah kau keberatan kalau aku menemanimu mengobrol, Kai?" tawarnya, dan aku menangkap sesuatu yang lain dalam suara Sehun. Seperti terlalu berharap.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak ingin di temani siapa-siapa saat ini. Yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang hanyalah menekuri tali sepatuku sampai pagi tiba. Tapi rasanya tidak sopan kalau aku menolak begitu saja tawaran laki-laki yang tampaknya sedang kesepian itu.

Maka Sehun pun duduk di sebelahku. Matanya berulang kali berpindah dari tangan serta mataku, dia membuatku berpikiran bahwa dia ini sebenarnya maniak. Tapi mungkin saja aku salah. Yang aku tangkap dari awal Sehun menatapku adalah sikap Sehun mencurigakan.

..

..

..

SEHUN

Aku mendatangi café ini hanya karena tidak ada pilihan yang lebih baik. Aku tidak ingin pergi ke tempat umum dengan tanganku di balut sarung tangan begini. Orang-orang akan memandang curiga kepadaku seakan aku ini teroris yang tengah menjadi buronan.

Pilihan terbaiknya adalah masuk ke café ini. Walaupun disana terlalu ramai dan membuatku harus ekstra hati-hati agar tak menyenggol orang lain. Bukan karena aku takut tertular bakteri atau virus, tapi aku harus menjaga agar suasana hatiku tidak berubah menjadi seperti mereka.

Aku ini istimewa. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang selalu Ibu kepala panti coba tanamkan dalam kepalaku. Seorang wanita yang hebat, yang merawat aku dari kecil hingga sekarang. Dan berhasil, dia berhasil membuatku merasa sebagai seseorang yang istimewa alih-alih monster langka. 

Pikiranku dan hatiku tidak sama dengan manusia yang lain. Kulitku juga, yang paling aneh adalah kulitku. Aku bisa membaca emosi seseorang hanya dengan bersentuhan kulit. Dengan sentuhan itu, emosi mereka merasukiku dan mulai membuat pikiranku bekerja sesuai seperti orang yang sedang aku sentuh. Aneh kan? Tapi tidak hanya sampai disitu, sepertinya aku juga mengalami kelainan genetic karena aku sanggup berlari lebih cepat dari siapapun di muka bumi ini. Tidak secepat Edward Cullen tentunya. Tapi aku tiga kali lebih cepat dari pemenang pertama lomba olimpiade lari cepat. 

Aku bisa membaca emosi seseorang. Emosi yang di rasakan seseorang saat itu, kemudian kalau aku bersentuhan sedikit lebih lama dengan mereka, aku akan bisa mengenali emosi dasar yang membentuk orang itu. Aku membaca emosi, bukan pikiran. Itulah alasan pertama yang membuat aku tertarik pada pemuda kacau yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan perempuan yang tampaknya akan menangis menggerung-gerung. 

Raut wajahnya saat dia memperhatikan wanita itu hampir mengangguku sama besarnya dengan hentakan music yang genre-nya sama sekali tak ku sukai, seakan laki-laki itu ingin ikut menangis saat itu juga. Dia bahkan tidak sempat membersihkan cipratan minuman keras yang mengenai bajunya yang memang sudah berantakan dan kusut.

Setelah si wanita melenggang pergi dari café itu dengan berlari, si pemuda tan berbalik untuk melihatku. Sinar matanya membuat aku tak sanggup memalingkan wajahku, maka aku tetap menatapnya dengan penasaran. Barangkali karena tak cukup berani untuk menantang tatapanku, pemuda itu menunduk. Sejenak aku masih diam, tapi kemudian tanpa bisa ku tahan lagi, aku sudah melesat dan dalam sedetik saja sudah sampai di hadapan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu mendongak dan tampak kosong, aku berani bertaruh dia tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa saat ini. 

"Bolehkah kita berkenalan?" aku berusaha mengontrol suaraku agar tak terlalu terkesan menggebu-gebu. Si pemuda itu mengangguk dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya. Aku agak sedikit kaget juga dia menyetujui secepat itu. 

Aku tidak langsung menyentuh tangannya, karena aku harus melepas sarung tangan ini dulu sebelum menyentuhnya. Perlu beberapa saat untuk menyiapkan diriku menerima emosinya. Kemudian aku mengulurkan tanganku. Dan mendadak saja, saat ujung jari tengahku menyentuh kulitnya, serbuan emosi itu menerjangku. Pemuda tan ini merasakan banyak emosi di saat bersamaan. Benci, getir, kosong, gairah, kehilangan harapan. Aku bingung sendiri bagaimana mungkin pria ini sanggup berdiri tegak sementara emosi itu mengeroyoknya. Tapi bukan itu yang begitu mengejutkanku, melainkan sebuah emosi yang sekali waktu pernah ku rasakan saat menyentuh tangan Ibu kepala panti, namun dengan dosis yang lebih tinggi.

Ku sentak tanganku menjauh dari tangan pemuda itu. Memandangnya dengan waspada. Aku masih memikirkan bagaimana rasa emosi terakhir yang aku baca. 

"Eh? Apakah ada yang salah?" suara pemuda itu menyadarkanku. Reaksiku pastilah telah membuatnya kaget atau takut. Bisa saja aku sekarang menjawabnya dengan keheranan yang menggelegak dalam diriku, tapi alih-alih melakukan itu, aku tersenyum walaupun otakku masih sibuk berpikir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ku rasa reaksiku agak berlebihan." Sahutku. Kemudian sekali lagi aku menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu. Kali ini aku berkonsentrasi untuk merasakan emosi terbesarnya. Dan aku menemukannya. Perasaan yang mengaliri tanganku hingga ke otakku, begitu menenangkan. Sebuah perasaan positif yang menyenangkan. Cinta dan kasih sayang, walaupun bentuknya masih mentah dan belum berwujud apa-apa. Dan pemuda ini memilikinya dalam jumlah yang besar. Dapat aku rasakan rasa lapar itu menguasai otakku. Ingin merasakan emosi ini lebih lama lagi. "Aku Sehun." ucapku di sela-sela upayaku untuk merasakan lebih lama.

"Aku Kai," pemuda itu berucap. Kai, dia sedang merasa sedih saat ini. Perasaan kosong dan kehilangan, dan aku hampir berteriak saat aku merasakan perasaannya itu. Namun perasaan positif itu lagi-lagi menghalangiku untuk merasakan kekosongannya. Kai sepertinya sedang merasa bingung, dia membenci sesuatu tapi di saat bersamaan dia mencintainya.

Kai berusaha untuk melonggarkan tautan tangan kami, maka demi kesopan santunan belaka, aku melepas tautan tangan itu. Dan segera setelah tanganku tak menyentuh tangannya lagi, aku kehilangan emosi yang indah itu. Kini giliran aku yang merasa kekosongan. Aku ingin menyentuh tangannya lagi.

Setelah meminta dengan sopan apakah aku bisa menemaninya mengobrol, dan dia lagi-lagi mengiyakan, aku duduk dengan tenang di sampingnya. 

..

..

..

JONGIN

Sehun, laki-laki itu duduk diam di sampingku. Sama sekali tak berusaha menggerecokiku dengan pertanyaan macam-macam. Pakaiannya yang serba gelap itu berbanding tebalik dengan pakaianku sekarang, rapi dan bersih. Jelas, dia tidak sedang kacau karena banyak masalah. 

Keheningan yang berlangsung di antara kami, membuatku sedikit canggung, maka aku pun meneguk banyak-banyak minuman di hadapanku tanpa tanggung. Dan aku menyesalinya segera setelah minuman itu melewati kerongkonganku. Harusnya aku ingat bahwa aku tidak biasa minum-minum begini. Otakku sudah berkabut dengan cepat walaupun aku masih bisa melihat Sehun menatapku dengan penasaran.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat kacau." Suara Sehun seperti terdengar dari ujung ruangan yang luas itu. Jauh dan bergaung, tapi aku masih cukup sadar untuk membalas kata-katanya dengan senyuman. 

"Tentu saja aku kacau. Sahabatku menikah dengan pacarku, ah, mantan pacar untuk sekarang ini. Bagaimana aku tidak kacau?" sebagian dari diriku yang masih sadar penuh memakiku karena menjawab dengan sejujur itu. Tapi bagian diriku yang lain, yang sudah terpengaruh alkohol, meyakinkan diriku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Apa pikirku yang akan terjadi kalau aku menjawabnya dengan serius? Tak ada.

"Kau marah karena pacarmu selingkuh?" Rasa penasaran Sehun begitu nyata, bahkan untuk diriku yang sudah sedikit tidak sadar. 

"Peduli setan dengan manusia kelebihan tinggi itu, tapi sahabatku…itulah yang membuatku tak habis pikir. Padahal aku selalu menganggapnya saudaraku sendiri." Aku menjelaskan dengan perasaan jengkel merayapi otakku kemudian menjalar lebih luas ke sepanjang tulang punggungku. Aku merasakan tangan Sehun menggenggam tanganku sekarang, tapi aku masih terlalu bingung untuk sekedar mengetahui apa maksudnya.

"Kau merasa di khianati?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, membuatku lebih gampang untuk melihat bagaimana raut wajah laki-laki itu. Tertarik, penasaran dan iba. "Tapi kau masih menyayanginya? Menyayangi sahabatmu?" Walaupun Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada bertanya, tapi tidak ada keraguan sama sekali dalam suaranya, seakan dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya bahkan sebelum dia bertanya padaku.

Sebelum Sehun menanyakannya, aku pikir aku memang sudah sangat membenci kedua orang itu. Tapi sekarang, setelah Sehun memperjelasnya, aku akui aku masih menyayangi Kyungsoo. Aku sudah mengenalnya begitu lama, menganggap dia saudara dan melewatkan semua masa indah sekaligus sedih bersama-sama.

"Kami sudah bersama-sama lama sekali. Mustahil menghilangkan rasa sayang itu begini cepat." Akuku dengan suara tercekat. Memalukan sekali menjadi lemah seperti ini, hanya saja rasanya menyenangkan memiliki teman untuk berbicara sekarang. Seseorang yang belum ku kenal dan baru ku temui hari ini. Pilihan yang baik untuk menjadikannya tempat berkeluh kesah, karena besok aku tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kau membuatku tak bisa menjauhimu. Bagaimana mungkin kau merasakan semua ini di saat bersamaan? Dan emosi positif ini, apa kau keberatan kalau aku ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi?" kata-kata Sehun sama sekali tak masuk akal dan tak bisa ku mengerti. Namun saat itu pikiranku sudah tidak sanggup sadar lagi. Aku mengedipkan mata sekali lagi sebelum pandanganku sepenuhnya menjadi gelap.

..

..

..

SEHUN

Dia tertidur. Dia tertidur bahkan sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku—yang aku yakin tak akan dia mengerti. 

Aku memperhatikannya tertidur dengan kepala bersandar ke punggung sofa itu. tangannya masih berada dalam genggamanku. Dan aku masih bisa merasakannya. Sekarang setelah dia terlelap, emosi yang sedari tadi melingkupinya, hilang begitu saja. Tapi tidak dengan emosinya yang paling besar itu. 

"Apakah dia pacarmu bung?" seorang laki-laki berewok tapi tampaknya baik hati yang saat ini duduk di sofa yang lain, menanyaiku dengan senyuman ramah. Barangkali aneh juga melihat aku terus menerus menggenggam tangan Kai.

Aku menatap wajah polos Kai yang sedang tertidur itu sejenak, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kepada si paman berewok. "Ya, dia pacarku." 

Paman itu terkekeh mendengar jawabanku yang merupakan kebohongan besar, "Sebaiknya kau ajak pacarmu pulang anak muda. Tak seharusnya kau mengajaknya berkencan di tempat seperti ini."

Aku ikut tertawa saat paman berewok itu tertawa. Tapi otakku berpikir keras dengan kemungkinan menyenangkan itu. Menghabiskan semalam suntuk dengan merasakan emosi Kai, terdengar menggiurkan. "Tahu tidak Paman? aku menyukai idemu." Jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Paman itu hanya mengangguk-angguk senang, dan memperhatikan bagaimana aku menggendong Kai di punggung. 

Aku membawa Kai ke apartement yang aku sewa sendiri. Walaupun selama ini aku hidup di panti asuhan, tapi setelah aku mendapat pekerjaan, aku memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di apartement. 

..

..

*to be continued*


	2. Chapter Two

JONGIN

Aku mencium bau sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat, yang membuat aku nyaman. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba aku semakin mendekat pada benda lembut itu. Ah, ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku. Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh mataku adalah gorden berwarna putih bersih. Kemudian meja kecil dengan banyak buku bertumpuk. Kemudian lemari berwarna hitam lace putih. Aku merasa asing dengan semua ini. 

Dimana aku? 

Dengan pertanyaan mendesak itu aku bangun. Duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan seprai berwana putih serta bed cover hitam. Aku memang tak mengenali tempat ini! Pikirku panik. 

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" suara seseorang mencapai gendang telingaku. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang laki-laki tinggi pucat baru saja masuk melalui pintu disana. Dia memakai pakaian rumahan yang santai, senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Matanya menyipit akibat senyumannya yang kecil itu. Aku tidak yakin dia masih bisa melihatku sekarang. Tapi tunggu dulu, laki-laki ini siapa? 

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku. Tapi selagi bertanya, otakku sudah memberikanku artikel lengkapnya. Oh Sehun, pemuda bersarung tangan yang ku temui semalam di café. Sehun baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaanku saat aku menyelanya. "Aku tahu kau Sehun, "

Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar jawabanku. Kemudian, dengan langkah lebar tapi elegan, dia berjalan mendekat menuju spring bad tempatku duduk sekarang. Dengan santai dia duduk di pinggiran ranjang itu tanpa melepas tatapan matanya dariku. 

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut seakan-akan dia memang peduli dengan keadaan mentalku sekarang ini. Aku, yang sadar bahwa telah membuka rahasia kelamku pada orang di hadapanku ini semalam, merasa agak malu dan jengah. Tak pernah dalam hidupku kelemahanku terekspos seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak peduli. Sekarang dia bahkan hanya menatap bolak balik antara mata dan tanganku seakan dia sedang menahan godaan besar untuk tak menyentuh tanganku itu. Aku tahu aku memang nonsense. Tapi itu terlihat seakan-akan Sehun terobsesi dengan tanganku. "Ponselmu sedari tadi berdering." Lanjut Sehun akhirnya. 

Dengan perkataan itu, aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Itu pasti keluargaku. Mereka pasti benar-benar khawatir kepadaku sekarang. Mengira bahwa mungkin saja aku sudah bunuh diri karena tidak tahan menanggung sakit hatiku. Bah!

"Kenapa?" Lagi-lagi Sehun penasaran. Matanya masih melirik tanganku dengan raut wajah yang jelas-jelas menampakkan rasa ingin tahu.

Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini dari Sehun. Tidak setelah aku dengan sadar membeberkan rahasiaku kepadanya semalam. Sehun terpaksa harus ikut campur dengan masalahku yang menyedihkan ini. Dengan meremas bed cover yang menelimuti kakiku, aku menjawab "Hari ini hari pernikahan temanku."

Sehun terlihat terkejut ketika mendengar jawabanku. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja dia mengambil sebelah tanganku. Yang membuatku sedikit tersentak. Namun ternyata Sehun hanya menepuk-nepuknya. Ah, rupanya dia ingin menenangkanku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena dia sudah cukup baik untuk berusaha menenangkanku, yang juga dibalas senyuman olehnya. 

"Mau ku temani untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan temanmu?" tawar Sehun. Senyumannya masih disana. Aku menggeleng sedih. Ku rasa aku tidak akan sanggup untuk hadir disana. 

"Aku...tidak yakin aku bisa." sahutku, tertekan. Alis Sehun tertaut makin dekat seakan dia meragukan jawabanku. Dia menghentikan tepukan tangannya di atas punggung tanganku, kemudian dengan pelan dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Cukup dekat bagiku untuk bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya. Entah kenapa, itu tidak membuatku terganggu.

"Tapi kau ingin datang." Ujar Sehun, mengatakannya seakan itu sebuah fakta. "Aku akan ikut bersamamu, kau tahu? Aku tidak cukup gila untuk membiarkanmu pergi kesana seorang diri."

Dan tawaran itu terdengar menggiurkan. Tawaran Sehun akan melepaskanku dari banyak masalah karena aku tidak akan menyesal karena tidak datang ke acara pernikahan teman baikku dan juga aku tidak perlu datang sendirian kesana karena jelas itu akan melukai harga diriku dengan membiarkan laki-laki kelebihan tinggi itu mengetahui bahwa aku sudah kalah telak. 

"Tapi acaranya dimulai jam setengah 10 pagi ini." elakku. Yang mana bukan merupakan sebuah pengelakan bodoh. Aku tidak ingin datang kesana terlambat dan menganggu kelancaran upacara pernikahan itu.

Sehun melepas sebelah tangannya dari tanganku untuk mengecek arlojinya. Aku masih menatapnya penasaran. Sehun masih menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain seakan dia tidak ingin melepaskan tangan itu. Aku samar-samar juga mengingat bahwa semalam pun Sehun tak pernah mau melepas tanganku dari genggamanya.

"Baru jam 8 lewat 19. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap kesana."

"Dan aku tidak punya setelan resmi untuk dipakai kesana karena aku malas pulang ke rumah." Elakku sekali lagi. Aku tahu aku terdengar menjengkelkan. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak yakin akan hal ini. Walau, benar kata Sehun, aku ingin menghadiri upacara pernikahan itu. Demi Kyungsoo.

Sehun bangkit dari ranjang ketika dia mendengar jawabanku. Aku memandang ingin tahu kepadanya. Ingin tahu kali ini bagaimana dia akan menyelesaiakan permasalahanku. Dia memandangiku dengan intens, sebelum kemudian bibirnya membentuk seringaian puas.

"Ku rasa postur tubuh kita tak jauh berbeda. Kau hanya sedikit lebih pendek dariku. Kau bisa menggunakan setelah resmiku tanpa menimbulkan banyak masalah." Ucapnya puas. "Sekarang bangun dari sana, dan ayo kita memilih setelan yang pas untukmu." 

***

SEHUN 

Kami sudah sampai di parkiran gereja tempat pernikahan teman Kai berlangsung sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Tak kami masih belum bisa keluar dari sini karena Kai masih sibuk duduk gemetaran di kursi penumpang di sebelahku. Tidak peduli apa yang aku ucapkan padanya, dia sepertinya tidak mau mendengar sepatah katapun. 

Wajahnya tampak begitu bermasalah. Keningnya berkerut dan dia masih menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya mengepal erat seakan dia berniat ingin menghancurkan tangannya sendiri. Melihatnya seperti ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi ingin menyentuh kulitnya. Merasakan emosinya. Apakah dia gugup? Apakah dia marah? Apakah dia ketakutan? Emosi mana yang lebih menguasainya? Dan, ah, apakah emosi menyenangkan itu masih ada di sana ketika keadaannya seperti ini? 

Kemudian, ketika akhirnya aku tidak sanggup. Aku melarikan tanganku ke kepalanya. Menyusurkan jemariku ke sepanjang kulit kepalanya. Untuk sekali ini aku sengaja tak menggunakan sarung tangan. Ini adalah kali pertamaku keluar rumah tanpa sarung tangan. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana pun perubahan suasana hati Kai ketika kami menghadiri upacara pernikahan ini agar aku bisa segera membawanya pergi dari sana begitu aku tahu bahwa Kai sudah tidak sanggup lagi. 

Kai terkejut dengan sentuhanku. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat dan segera bertemu mata denganku. Aku tersenyum menenangkan. Sekarang setelah aku menyentuh kulitnya, aku tahu bahwa dia hanya sedang gugup.

"Ayo kita keluar. 15 menit lagi acaranya dimulai." ajakku dengan suara yang ku usahakan agar terdengar gentle. 

"Kau harus ada di sampingku, mengerti?" suara Kai terdengar mendesis ketika dia mengucapkan kalimat itu, hampir seakan dia sedang mengancamku. Ketika aku mendengarnya, aku merasakan sesuatu seperti kasih sayang menjelajari kulit kemariku dan di hantarkan dengan kecepatan yang lumayan mengagetkan. Aku hampir saja mengerang karena perasaan nikmat itu. Aku mendadak lapar. Lapar. Lapar sekali. 

"Your wish is my command." Selorohku sembari buru-buru melepas tanganku dari kepala Kai sebelum aku lepas kendali.

***

Sepanjang upacara itu Kai duduk di sebelahku dengan tenang walaupun tangannya mengenggam erat tanganku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Dan akhirnya aku bertemu dengan dua manusia yang membuat Kai hancur lebur seperti sekarang ini. Seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan telinga lebar dan senyuman yang sepertinya tak pernah lekang oleh waktu, dan juga seorang laki-laki pendek dengan mata bulat dan bibir yang tebal. Laki-laki pendek ini, harus aku akui, imut. 

Kedua laki-laki itu juga lah yang pada akhirnya menghampiri kami dengan senyuman bersalah. Kai masih berdiri di sampingku dengan tenang. Wajahnya tak menampilkan riak emosi apapun. Tapi, lewat ganggaman tangannya pada tanganku, aku tahu bahwa Kai gugup. Amat sangat gugup dan juga sakit hati. 

Si laki-laki yang pendek menatap Kai dengan mata yang terlihat terluka. "Terima kasih karena sudah datang Kai, dan maaf." 

Awalanya aku kira Kai tidak akan menjawab, tapi kemudian Kai melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku dan memeluk laki-laki pendek itu. "Aku turut berbahagia untukmu, Soo." Ucapnya. 

Si laki-laki pendek tampak sangat terharu. Matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca dengan parah. Dan kali ini giliran si laki-laki tinggi yang berbicara pada Kai. Matanya, untuk sesaat, melirik tangan Kai, yang kembali menggenggam tanganku dengan erat setelah memeluk temannya, dengan penasaran. "Terima kasih karena sudah datang, Kai. Itu sangat berarti bagi kami. Tapi… siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil melirik ke arahku. 

"Ah, dia……" Kai juga melirik ke arahku. Sementara aku tidak terlalu peduli karena aku masih sibuk memproses emosi yang Kai rasakan. Dia marah. Amat sangat marah. Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang Kai rasakan tadi saat dia berbicara dengan si laki-laki yang lebih pendek. "Sehun. Ini Sehun. Sehun, kenalkan ini Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo." Ujar Kai sembari menunjuk di laki-laki tinggi kemudian si laki-laki yang lebih pendek. 

"Hai, Sehun." Ujar Chanyeol. "Kau… eh itu, siapanya Kai?"

Aku melirik Kai tak yakin. Memangnya aku harus menyebut diriku apanya Kai? Teman? Ketemu saja baru tadi malam.

Kai tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Teman, dia temanku."

Kyungsoo menjijitkan alisnya penasaran. Barangkali dia heran kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengar namaku sebelumnya kalau memang kami berteman. Tapi Chanyeol, wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidak percayaannya. 

"Hanya teman?" tanyanya. Matanya sekali lagi melirik genggaman tangan kami. Tiba-tiba saja emosi Kai berubah pesat. Dia….murka. Dengan masih memasang topeng tenang, aku berusaha menenangkan Kai dengan mengusap pelan punggung tangannya menggunakan jemariku. 

"Ya, hanya teman." sahut Kai kaku. Aku sudah sangat yakin bahwa Kai akan membentak Chanyeom persis disana dan saat itu juga. Tapi untunglah, pada saat itu sepasang mempelai itu dipanggil oleh salah seorang tamu disana. 

"Ah kami lupa, kami juga harus menyalami keluarga yang lain juga. Nikmati waktu kalian ya? Senang bertemu denganmu, Sehun." Kyungsoo mengucapkannya sembari menjabat tangan kananku. Untuk sentuhan singat itu, aku merasakan emosinya. Orang ini benar-benar sangat berbahagia. 

"Senang bertemu dengamu juga, Sehun." Kali ini Chanyeol yang menjabat tangannya. Sama seperti Kyungsoo tadi, Chanyeol juga sangat-sangat berbahagia. Hanya saja….emosinya sedikit terkontaminasi dengan sedikit keraguan. Yang membuat alis senyum berjinjit penasaran.

Saat kedua orang itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Kai berbalik untuk menatapku. Senyumnya lebar sekali. 

"Wow!" Serunya dengan pelan. Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya seperti itu.

***

JONGIN

"Wow! Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku benar-benar melakukannya!" Ujarku keras-keras.

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan anteng. Dia hanya manggut-manggut saja ketika aku dengan menggebu-gebu membahas tentang keberanianku untuk datang ke upacara pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. 

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa kita baru bertemu tadi malam. Rasanya kita sudah sangat kompak, kan? Seperti kerja sama kita tadi. Sempurna! Wow!" Ucapku lagi, terlalu bersemangat. Sehun terkekeh geli mendengar ucapanku. 

Tidak lama kemudian mobil itu menepi. Aku memang meminta Sehun untuk langsung mengantarkanku ke rumahku saja. Rasanya aku sudah kelamaan kabur dari rumah. 

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sehun." Ucapku sungguh-sungguh. Karena iya, memang Sehunlah yang membantuku agar aku bisa melakukan tindakan yang benar-benar berani hari ini.

"Sama-sama, Kai." jawab Sehun dengan senyum. 

"Kalau begitu aku keluar, ya? Dan… oh ya, setelanmu akan aku antar ke rumahmu begitu aku selesai mencucinya." sambungku sembari membuka pintu mobil itu. 

Kemudian ketika aku sudah berdiri di luar mobil itu, aku melambai kepada Sehun yang balas lambaian singkat darinya. Mobil itu meluncur menjauhiku. Aku masih berdiri disana sampai mobil itu benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan mataku. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

.

.

.

.

*To be Continued*


End file.
